Misunderstood
by fangirl1005
Summary: Katniss misunderstands a gesture between Peeta and another woman and takes it the wrong way. The Hunger Games do not exist Oneshot


**Peeta POV**

Delly Cartwright walked up to me. We had been good friends for a long time.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey Peeta. What you up to tonight?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Well, actually there's something I need to ask you"

"Sure, go ahead"

"We've been friends for a long time and I don't know if it's the same for you but I've become really fond of you"

"Course, me too, you're like my best friend"

"That's the only problem Peeta, I want to be more than that"

"What, you mean-"

"Yes Peeta, I'm in love with you"

"Oh Delly, that's sweet, but I don't know how to say this, it's just-"

"There's someone else, I get it"

"I'm sorry, there's someone out there who deserves you more than me"

"Good luck Peeta, I hope you and Katniss will be very happy"

She kissed me on the cheek then walked away.

**Katniss POV**

I was the happiest girl on earth. Me and Peeta had just shared our first kiss, only a few days ago. I finished talking to Effie, then turned around to look for Peeta. I saw him talking to Delly Cartwright. I remember her from school. Her and Peeta were good friends, still are I believe. Then she moved towards him. She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled. My happiness faded away. He didn't love me. I turned around and walked away. Once I got home, I fell onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. There was no way I was going out on the date we planned tonight. He was using me. I was simply a person to mess around with, he lied when he said he loved me. I cried myself to sleep and every single dream had one thing in common. Peeta with another girl whilst I was on the sideline, watching.

**Peeta POV**

I waited inside the restaurant where I was meeting Katniss for our date. I checked my watch. She was late. Only 15 minutes though, she's probably stuck in traffic. Why am I worrying myself.

**_2 hours later_**

Where was she? I had tried ringing her many times but she wouldn't pick up. I decided to drop round her house to see if she was okay. I knocked on her door and waited for a response.

"Katniss" I shouted, waiting for her to come out.

"Go away Peeta"

"What's up? You didn't turn up for our date"

"Why would I go out with a lying jerk who only thinks about himself!"

"What? What on earth are you going on about?"

"Stop pretending Peeta, don't lie to me again"

"Let me in Katniss, so we can talk properly"

I heard nothing.

"Please Katniss"

I heard the lock on the door click and the door creaked open. I stepped inside and took off my coat.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. How many are there Peeta? How many girls can you convince you love them?"

"I don't understand Katniss"

"It's all a game to you isn't it. No one matters. We are all just there to benefit you, to make sure you have fun. Well stuff you Peeta Mellark, I'm not going to play along anymore"

"How could you think that of me?" I ask, hurt.

"Because it's the truth!"

"No it's not, you're the only one I love, you've always been the only one since we were 5"

"Don't lie! I saw you with Delly. The smug look on your face, as she kissed you"

I felt my heart break.

"I can't believe you believe that Katniss. Delly kissed me on the cheek to wish me and you a happy future. There's nothing going on between us. She's my friend, nothing more"

"I just- I just I thought that-"

"No Katniss, you don't think. You just react without finding out what actually happened. You believe the first thing you see. You see the bad side of people"

"I don't, it's just I assumed that you loved her not me"

"How many times do I have to prove myself to you Katniss? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have bothered to try and get your attention for 15 years. I wouldn't have chased you around for most of them"

**Katniss POV**

I remained silent after hearing his speech. I felt awful. Now I see what really happened. Instead of seeing the good things in people, I assume the worst of them. I guess that's why I don't have many friends.

"Look Peeta, I'm sorry"

"No you're not, you're sorry because you were wrong. Not because you actually care"

"I do care. I- I- I love you" That's the first time I told him I loved him.

"No Katniss. If you loved me, you'd know that I would never do anything that would hurt you"

"I know that"

"I don't think you do Katniss"

He grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. I ran out after him. The once warm, beautiful evening had turned into a dull, grey rainy one. The rain mixed with my tears as I tried to catch up with him.

"Peeta wait!"

I was too late. He had already gone.


End file.
